Vanastic Voyage
Synopsis Vanzilla has broken down, and the kids are forced to push it, while Rita sits in the driver seat. As they push the van home, Lola doesn't contribute to helping, and Rita points out that while everyone agrees that they should get a new van, their father doesn't like the idea, since the van was originally his father's, and his grandfather's van, and hopes to pass it down to Lincoln in the future, much to his dissatisfaction. When they finally get home, Rita reminds them that after dinner, she needs the kids to push the van for her so she can get to pottery class. Fed up with having to push the van, the Louds need to figure out how to convince their father to get a new van. Lincoln suggests that they try to approach him the subliminal way, which all the sisters agree to, except for Leni, who doesn't quite understand what he's saying, and Lola, who got stuck on a tree branch a few blocks down. The next day, the Loud kids try to persuade Lynn Sr. by doing favors for him that have the van involved, such as making a pancake shaped like a van, complimenting him with van-related puns, and solving homework related problems that involve car travel. The next day, Lynn Sr. awakens to smell of a spray. Liking the smell, he asks himself what it is. Lisa approaches him, and tells him it's her latest experiment: a spray that replicates the smell of a brand new car. Now fully convinced, Lynn Sr. declares that the Louds are going to get a new van, much to the happiness of the rest of the Louds. Sometime later, Lynn Sr. arrives back home with a sleek brand new van, which he nicknames "Veronica". Amazed at the new van, the kids and Rita attempt to enter, but Lynn Sr. intentionally closes the van door on them, not wanting to get the brand new van dirty. Before he can let anybody in, Lynn Sr. makes his family go through inspection (which ends up taking all day). With everybody in, Lynn Sr. is prepared to take the van for a spin. However, they back up a few feet, and drive back forward. When Lynn Sr. orders everybody to get out, the siblings immediately begin to complain. When Lynn Sr. is asked why they barely moved, he simply replies that he doesn't want the mileage to skyrocket, and sternly orders everybody to get out, much to everyone's anger. When Lori and Rita ask if they ever get to drive the van, Lynn Sr. tells them they can't, since he's the only one allowed to drive the van. The next day, Lori and Leni arrive at a new/used car lot, and a worker named Steve greets them, and shows them a convertible that Lori and Leni are interested in. Lori points out that they need to take the car out for a test drive. This involves buying lunch at the Burpin' Burger, and going shopping at the mall, all while Lori and Leni manipulate Steve into letting them do this. Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. is cleaning up Veronica. Lincoln approaches him and takes note on the beaded vest he's wearing. When Lynn Sr. says he made one for himself and Veronica, Lincoln asks for a ride, but Lynn Sr. denies his request. At the Royal Woods Mini Van Society, Lynn Sr. hangs out with other minivan owners who refuse to let their families in their van. Back at the house, the rest of the family is upset at how their father is too attached to the van. They realize that the only way they can fix things is if they get Vanzilla back. They try to convince Lynn Sr. into getting Vanzilla back by giving him a pizza slice shaped like Vanzilla, Rita trying carpool with one of her co-workers, and Lana stealing the tires off Veronica, however, all three tactics fail. Realizing that his family wants Vanzilla back, Lynn Sr. shames his family for wanting him and Veronica split up. At the Mini Van Society, Lynn Sr. tells his fellow members his story, and they agree with him. When they witness a van owner buying lunch for his large family, the members realize that they miss their old vans, since their families made some memorable moments in them. When the members go get their old vans back, Lynn Sr. realizes what he has become. He arrives back to the house to apologize to his family and asks them if they want to get Vanzilla back, which the Louds happily agree to. They arrive to the car lot to return the van, but they can't get Vanzilla back due to it being shipped to the junkyard. At that moment, Lori, Leni, and Steve arrive back after a fun day. The Louds decide to use the car to head to the junkyard. At the junkyard, the Louds frantically search for Vanzilla. After some searching, Lincoln manages to find it. However, a worker is prepared to crush the van in a car crusher. Lana quickly takes her slingshot, and flings one of the beads from Lynn Sr.'s beaded vest, and manages to stop the crusher before the press touches down on the van. Lynn Sr. asks the worker to buy back Vanzilla. S2E05B Vanzilla is back Even if the kids (except Lola) have to push Vanzilla, they're happy they got it back. In the end, the rest of the Louds are happy that Lynn Sr. sacrificed Veronica to get Vanzilla back, even if they're, except Lola, forced back into pushing it to make it move again. Category:The Loud House characters Category:The Loud House episode